danny cant die can he?
by Demonddancer
Summary: danny has died in battle and the after affect makes people think what happened to his half ghost side? this show isnt mine
1. pro log

Danny cant die can he?

Prolog.

After a fight that Danny couldn't win all the faggots had taken their chances at ruling the mortal world a battle between them all had taken place and now the three alliances ruled by vlad in the north, ember, johnny 13, kitty and young blood in the south and skulker, techness, the box faggot and the lunch lady and their daughter box lunch ruled amity park

The Fenton's had given up ghost hunting when the guys in white had shot down Danny and Danny phantom's identity had been revealed everyone but sam, tucker and jazz were shocked to shit. Jack and Maddie had hung up their ecto rays and locked up their ghost gear. They had blamed them selves and as hard as the town pleaded for their help as the town became over run by faggots, they couldn't.

Tucker had tried to move on but he spent his time taking care of sam and jazz who had fell to pieces. Sam seemed to take it the hardest because Danny's dying words were "I love you sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Take ca-" and that was it. He died in her arms and it was hours before anyone would be able to pry his body from her grasp.

No one blamed her even though she did. He had died saving her because he loved her. She had cried her self to sleep before unable to get over her emotions, but now it was because she missed him too much.

Three days was all it took for amity park to go under faggot rule. High school now taught the history of the faggot lives, math was still the same, science was how to work ecto guns and it depended on what ghost had taken over the school for the week. Then there was language arts which was just old folk tales that shaped the ghost world.

The popular still ruled the school and the geeks still got slammed into lockers. Life seemed almost normal but the sport of picking on Danny had been long gone. Sam had stopped going to school. She stayed home and wallowed in apathy. Tucker had become in engulfed in his geek world so much that he had held himself up in his room and like sam had not seen the light of day in so long that the days were uncountable.

On the one year anniversary of Danny's death sam tucker and jazz ran into each other at danny's grave. Jazz wore baggy clothing and had a text book under her arm. She had taken her studies into her personal life. She lived to help others like her departed brother. She was not going to become a brain surgeon, but a therapist, even though she had stopped going to hers. They all had.

Sam had on ripped jeans and a tank top with a sweater that hung off her shoulders like she didn't care if it covered her pale white skin. She looked frail, her lips were a cracked pale lavender with small blood red chips. Her hair had lost its shine and was now matted and it scrapped her shoulders. There were small creased on the sides of her lips from frowning and her eyes were blood shot from crying for six months straight.

Tucker had his same old style but he had all these stains on his clothing and smelt like he had not bathed in a week. His glasses had a crack in them that he didn't seam to notice. He hadn't tied his shoes and he stumbled as he walked because he hadn't left his computer desk only to go to the bath room. He had lost weight too. But it seemed that meat had not met his lips in the time that he had not bathed.

They were all distraught and their small patic bodes were even bonier than normal. They lined up next to each other and read Danny's tomb stone. It seemed that they had spent their few hours of day light out at this spot, it had been four months since they had confronted each other before burring them selves in their own worlds of fantasy.

"I miss him." sam finally said.

"We all do sam." tucker said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone." jazz nervously laughed.

"He seemed so invisible and strong." sam sighed.

"But we can't change it. But still it feels like he's still here." tucker looked at his feet and kicked a small pebble at his feet.

"Yea, I could have sworn that someone had been sitting in the chair next to my bed holding my hand. But I was probably just a dream." sam said shoving her hands in her pockets and giving a small chucked.

"I know what you mean, when I have late nights studding it feels like he's going to come in my room and yell at me to stop studding and get some sleep." jazz gave a faint laugh that turned into a deep sigh as a tear fell down her check.

"Yea, I get the feeling if he was here he would have kicked my ass for staying inside glued to my computer." tucker gave a small chucked and stopped on the small pebble that just made a dent in the dirt.

"Maybe cause I am." a green eyed boy said as he hovered over the grave that bared his name. He had his hands crossed his chest as a smug smile filled his face while he looked at the shocked faces of his friends.


	2. chapter one back from the dead

Chapter 1 back from the dead

"Maybe cause I am still here." a green eyed boy said as he hovered over the grave that bared his name. He had his hands crossed his chest as a smug smile filled his face while he looked at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Oh and by the way digging out of six feet of dirt is sooo much fun! Next time you should try it! If I didn't have ghost powers then I would have never gotten out of there. Hey why are you staring at me like you just saw a ghost." Danny said sarcastically as he saw all his friends looking tired and worn out, they had about as much life in them as he did.

Sam finally took a couple steps towards Danny. "Guys are you seeing this. It probably my fantasy but I see Danny in his ghost form." sam started to shake as she reached out for him. Her hand swopped through his foot that he fazed out. He sunk so he was eye level with his friends and sister.

"Hey sam that tickles cut it out." Danny laughed as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam call me crazy but I think that is Danny!" tucker said as he pointed.

"Guys it is me. What is wrong you act like I've been dead for some time."Danny laughed.

"Danny it is you!" jazz exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"Jazz stop." sam pulled her off of Danny. "Are you sure this is Danny? Remember the clone vlad sent to distract up, but I saw through that trick when Danny kissed me with out blushing. We need to ask this Danny something only he would know." sam said in defense she didn't want to get all worked up and find out it wasn't him. She couldn't have her heart broken again.

"Your right. But what should we ask him?" tucker said putting a hand on sam's shoulder.

"What is mom's name?" jazz asked.

"Maddie." Danny said

"Come on jazz any of vlad's creations would know that." sam said.

"Sam why are you acting like you don't want it to be me?" Danny said as he looked into sam's violet eyes.

"I had my heart broken when you died and when I thought you came back to life and found out you were a fake the rest of me broke." sam said with no emotion in her voice.

"Sam I'm sorry." Danny said as he placed a hand on her elbow. She took a step closer and looked into his lime green eyes.

" I want to believe but I can't." sam turned away and ran to her house in tears that she thought she couldn't cry.

"If you're really Danny tell me, just let me know. Tell me the truth...I need to know." jazz said as tears streamed her face.

"It's me jazz." Danny smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"If you are my brother what is my favorite stuffed animal?" jazz pleaded.

"Bear Burt Einstein." he smiled.

"Danny it's you!" jazz said looking in his eyes as she whipped her tears on her sleeves.

"Dude what happened to you?" tucker said as he slapped Danny on the back.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened. But I'm here but all I do know is that I'm no longer a halfa but a full ghost. Did I die?" Danny asked he was still his clueless self.

"Dude you've been dead for a year now. You really don't remember anything." tucker asked as jazz let go of her brother.

"I remember flashes. Telling sam good bye, things getting dark. Clock work saying that I need to save the town. Then being in a coffin and then seeing you guys gathered here looking like your puppy had died." Danny said as he looked at tucker.

"Dude you came back from the dead!" tucker exclaimed.

"But what was wrong with sam?" Danny asked.

"She has been wanting to see you alive or well tangible, but she can't trust you." jazz said in a small smile.

"But it's you!"Jazz screamed.

"Danny..." Maddie's voice called in disbelief as she dropped a bocay of red roses.

"Maddie is it him..." jack fenton said as he bumped into his wife.

"Mom, dad its me." Danny said as he stepped from beside his best friend and his sister who's spirits were lifted and who couldn't stop beaming at each other. Jazz squeezed tuckers hand and he smiled.

"I'm sorry that I never told you about me being Danny phan-" Danny was cut off from his mother's hug. He then felt himself and his mother lifted in the air as jack had picked them up in the air.

"I missed you guys." Danny said as he was put down on the ground. Danny smiled at his parents.

"So son how did you get here? What happened?" jack said straightening himself up and getting down to business.

"Okay I'm here because clock worth needs me to save the town. But first I need to know what has happened." Danny said getting down to business.

"Alright Danny this is how it is about a week after you died or your human body blew up...what ever you want to say, there are three alliances ruled by vlad in the north, ember, johnny 13, kitty and young blood in the south and skulker, techness, the box ghost and the lunch lady and their daughter box lunch. Vlad has the mayors office, but that's you could have guessed it being his m.o. and all. Then skulker has taken over fenton works so I think we hit there first. And then we have ember and well you could have guessed she took over the ware house by the translation that freak show started this all with."

" I figured it would be freak show. He really does have ghost envy doesn't he?" Danny laughed.

"All those people, ghost, things have it in for you and they think you died a mortal's death so you have the element of surprise." tucker said hitting his Danny on his back. "I'll call sam and get her to help." tucker said as he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial sam's number.

"Better not. She still is shaken in the fact that I'm alive, dead, a ghost. You know what I mean!"Danny said shutting tuckers phone and looking at tuckers untied shoes.

"Dude she'd know it was you if you asked for help. Now I'm calling her." tucker dialed sam's number something he had not done for some time now. "Sam it's me tuck were going to go storm fenton works bring the stuff."

"You guys still have the stuff I gave you?" Danny laughed.

"Yea, its been a year but we have all your old stuff at sam's house and some at mine, but she wanted to keep it she said it helped her feel like you were still there. She doesn't go to school anymore she just gave up all hope after you died. I stopped too and jazz has gone o.d." tucker laughed.

"I didn't think I had that kind of effect." Danny nervously laughed.


End file.
